<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DickBruce]生日祝福 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526514">[DickBruce]生日祝福</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DickBruce 同人文 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DickBruce - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman年轻时候鸡飞狗跳的丧病黑历史</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson&amp;Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DickBruce 同人文 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[DickBruce]生日祝福</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[DickBruce]生日祝福<br/>
Birthday Wishes<br/>
注：原作：DC综合<br/>
cp：Dick Grayson&amp;Bruce Wayne</p><p>生日祝福<br/>
Batman因为太忙忘了自己生日，在哥谭巡视完了就去正义联盟瞭望塔工作了。 <br/>
正当正义联盟开会的时候，瞭望塔的系统被Nightwing黑了进去，在大屏幕上播放精心剪辑的蝙蝠家族几十口子和哥谭粉丝团代表的祝福视频，这个惊喜很场面。 <br/>
但是，播放完这个祝福视频后，播放器自动续播了下一个视频，而这个视频是Nightwing珍藏的Batman年轻时候鸡飞狗跳的丧病黑历史录像。虽然Nightwing手忙脚乱地关闭了信号，但是录像中跟Batman现在成熟稳重冷酷的形象完全颠覆的当年的逗比形象，还是被不少人看到了，引起一片哗然。 <br/>
原来Batman也曾年轻过啊。正义联盟的同事顿时对Batman有了很大改观，那些原先有点怕他的同事也都不怕他了，全都一股脑凑到Batman面前，这让Batman很苦恼，虽然这么多人围着也有点暗爽。 <br/>
后来，Nightwing向Batman表示歉意，虽然很抱歉，但是下次还敢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>